RA116
Synopsis Morning The episode begins with Yazmyne opening the curtains of her hotel room into a bright sunny day, as she shouts her excitement for the beginning of the Riau Grand Festival. Then for a moment, Yazmyne remembers that she is already a Top Coordinator. Yazmyne looks over old images of her with the Kanto Ribbon Cup and the team that helped her earn the title of Top Coordinator. Yazmyne thinks to herself that for the first time, she wonders why she's even competing. She's already a Top Coordinator, a proven champion, so why does she pursue a dream she's already realized. Yazmyne remembers first attempting Contests for Ivysaur and Butterfree, but she doesn't know why she's doing it now. Yazmyne looks outside to see her Pokémon training hard. Therefore, she sets aside those thoughts and tells herself it will be time to compete. Registration Yazmyne soon after exits the hotel with Eevee by her side. They walk to Oslo City's open stadium, the site of the festival. Before she is able to enter the building, Yazmyne encounters an excited Megumi, her Venomoth. The two catch up and enter the building, registering for the festival together. They then show off their ribbons to each other when they are apprached by Nick, who has since registered for the festival. As they share recent exploits, Yazmyne is met by Cory, the Oslo City Gym Leader, who gives her an enourmous, overly-friendly hug, much to Nick's ire. Yazmyne introduces Cory to her to Megumi and Abiana; however, Cory says he knows who they are. He explains that he's been following Contests after learning Yazmyne was a Coordinator, knowing of their reputation. Nick asks about him, but Cory is distant. Cory has news for Yazmyne, but before he can get the words out Dane enters and pushes them out of the way. Cory is offended, but Dane ignores him and proceeds to register for the Festival. Cory demands an apology from the arrogant Coordinator, but Dane boasts that he bested Yazmyne in their last bout and she should be ashamed to have her boyfriend fight for her instead. Cory begins getting angrier, but Yazmyne asks him to stand down, and Cory readily obeys. Yazmyne informs Dane that contests are one thing but the Grand Festival is another. She promises to defeat Dane and win her second Festival title, adding that Dane is the least of her concerns. They glare at each other and Cory fawns over Yazmyne's fighting spirit. Megumi and Nick interject saying Yazmyne will have to best them too. Eevee then perks her tail and runs out of the registration area. Yazmyne excuses herself and follows after to see Eevee having sensed Audrey's Pikachu by smell. Eevee and Pikachu nuzzle against each other and Audrey steps out of the crowd, Clefairy in her arm, looking for Pikachu as he ran off. Audrey and Yazmyne immediately recognize each other and share hugs, excited to see each other. Yazmyne chuckles and notes that Noxon must not be far behind. Audrey confirms and Noxon is briefly shown perfecting some last minute routines before the festival. Audrey and Yazmyne collect their Pokémon and return to the Contest Hall so Yazmyne can register for the competition. Audrey meets and is reintroduced to all of Yazmyne's friends. Meet and Greet That night, the Festival Meet and Greet is held. Yazmyne and Nick arrive together and they notice people being interviewed by many Riau stations among stations from other countries. Noxon is being interviewed as is Emma. Noxon is being asked about his well-known use of Dragon Pokémon, and Emma is asked about her very popular Houndoom. Following the interviews, Yazmyne meets with Noxon and Emma excited that they are ready to compete. Yazmyne is soon taken away for a few interviews as well. As the reigning champion of the Kanto Grand Festival, many are very interested in her performance during the fortnight. Yazmyne explains she is using a new roster of Pokémon. She lets them know she will not be using any "storm" tactics as a throwback her to epithet "Storm Princess." The Riau Grand Festival Begins Hours later, the moment of the Riau Grand Festival arrives. Roughly 200 Coordinators are aligned and they walk out onstage before a roaring crowd. They are arranged alphabetically by first name. The emcee state that over 200 Coordinators, young and old, are entering this tournament to win the title of Riau Top Coordinator. The MC points to what they'll be fighting for, the Riau Ribbon Cup, shimmering in wonderous gold. Yazmyne looks at the cup enviously, but so do all of her rivals. Dante is shown watching the competition from a Pokémon Center from a ways away and sees Yazmyne on screen. He comments that he has to make his goals come true and win his eighth badge. He and Munchlax continue their way to the next city. At the roar of the audience, the MC explains that the competition will have many judges. For the first appeal stage, there will be three main judges: the guest judge, the Oslo City Gym Leader, Cory, much to the love of the girls in the audience. Cory explains how he was never truly interested in contests until a beautiful girl challenged his gym and won. She was also a Coordinator and she used her astounding skill and contest combinations to defeat him. He went on to watch contests and was hooked. Megumi notes he was only surfing for Yazmyne's contests, Yazmyne rolls her eyes while Nick sulks. After Cory finishes talking, the two remaining judges for the competition are introduced: Mr. Suziko and Nurse Joy of Carnation City. The MC explains the first round of appeal stages will span three days, and on the fourth day of the tournament, Coordinators will be informed which of the Top 100 will advance to the second appeal stage. With that, the Coordinators appealing over the three days are announced on three separate monitors. Of Yazmyne's friends, Dane, Emma, and Noxon are appealing on the first day. Megumi, Yazmyne, and Nick appeal on the second day, and Abiana appeals on the third. The stage is subsequently cleared and Riau biggest contest tourament begins. First Appeal Stage Yazmyne, Nick, and Megumi sit in the stands with Audrey as the appeals begin. Dane is one of the first Coordinators to appeal. Dane calls out his Hitmonlee. At Dane's command Hitmonlee executes Stone Edge. He stomps on the ground, causing multiple light blue rock pillars to burst around him in a circle. He then jumps and strikes the ground with Mega Kick. Mega Kick bears so much power, the stage tremors and the rock pillars are destroyed in a dazzle. udrey remarks that the appeal was so nice, especially the ending. Megumi believes Hitmonlee's Mega Kick has power equivalent to an Earthquake. Hitmonlee's kicking strength was the true essence of the appeal. It is soon Emma's turn, and she calls out Masquerain. Emma commands Bug Buzz. Masquerain centers itself. Its wings glow red and points its antenna in the air. Its antenna then vibrates and red sound waves come out of them, creating a siren-like sound. This red waves reach the back of the edge of the stadium. They face and recede at Emma and Masquerain end their appeal. Several more Coordinators perform, featuring Azurill, Furrett, Dodrio, and Golduck. At the end of the morning performances, Noxon appeals ready with his Charmeleon. Audrey screams from the stands in loud support for her friend, and Noxon resists being rattled when he hears Audrey's borderline obnoxious support. Noxon calls out his Seviper. Seviper uses Coil. Its body begins to glow purple an vibrate rapidly. Seviper then uses Poison Tail. The dagger part of Seviper's tail glows purple. It then elongates, sharpens and a golden glow mixes with the purple hue. The emcee and marvels at the appeal, admiring the way Coil has strengthened Seviper's tail and made it even more beautiful. The stadium roars and Audrey maintains her over-the-top excitement. All three judges compliment Seviper's purple hue caused by Coil and the way Noxon showed off Seviper's tail. Noxon's friends and rivals are certain he advanced to the next round. Second Day of Appeals On the second day of the appeals, Jason is shown with his Grovyle, whose leaf-arms glow and elongate with Leaf Blade. Grovyle then uses its enhanced leaves to perform a melody with Grass Whistle. When Megumi appeals, she calls on Venomoth. Megumi proceeds to throw a frisbee. Then orders Silver Wind. Venomoth releases a beautiful and light silver tornado to balance the frisbee in midair. Audrey and Noxon admire the gorgeous wind, but backstage, Megumi's rivals know Megumi isn't one for "beautiful." Venomoth releases its Silver Wind and the frisbee begins to fall. Venomoth catches the frisbee with his fangs to the applaud of the audience. Venomoth then uses Poison Fang. Venomoth's fangs glow an alluring purple, but its poison proves so toxic and acidic that Venomoth melts the frisbee entirely as more acid drips to the surface of the stage. Venomoth's new malevolent visage creeps and terrifies the audience including Noxon and Audrey. Backstage, Nick isn't surprised while Yazmyne is simply glad Venomoth did not deafen anyone with Supersonic. Yazmyne and Nick must wait until nightfall for their appeals, and Yazmyne is up first in the night session. Yazmyne orders a double Electro Ball. Electabuzz forms two Electro Balls, one in each hand, and throws them into the sky. He then uses Discharge, which strikes the Electro Balls and enlarges them. The Electro Balls descend Electabuzz captures the balls, each in one hand. With a Focus Punch, Electabuzz crushes the orbs, releasing tiny electric orbs throughout the twilight stage. Some orbs reach the audience and the rest face into the sunset. Electabuzz shimmers with joy at his own appeal, but remembers to bow with Yazmyne once they are done. Backstage, Nick compliments Yazmyne on her appeal. Yazmyne tells Nick he deserves the credit as he was inspired by an appeal from him. When Nick doesn't understand, Yazmyne reminds him on their first Contest against each other in Viridian City when Nick appealed with his Hitmonchan. He used twin Thunder Punches to clash into each other releasing sparks. Nick blushes surprised she remembered something from over a year ago. Yazmyne says she'd never forget her first Contest. She also adds that Nick has inspired her in many ways. Nick's face reddens even more. He's called for to be on standby for his performance as Coordinator Vivi and her Delcatty finish with their appeal. Nick rushes off, leaving Yazmyne a bit surprised. When it's Nick's time to appeal, the nighttime stage has darkened even more, and only the moon is out Nick arrives on stage with his face still flushing red, which Yazmyne's friends in the stands notice. Nick relaxes and sends out Hitmonchan, a deliberate choice after his encounter with Yazmyne. Hitmonchan uses Rock Slide, opening portals in the skies and rocks descend. Hitmonchan demonstrates immaculate speed with his punches as he destroys all of the descending rocks in sparkles with Close Combat. That's the appeal, and Hitmonchan poses with Nick in a proud flex. Everyone cheers except for Cory, who internally thinks Nick's display of a Fighting-Type was brilliant. First Stage Results A half-hour after the last appeal, the emcee announces that the scores have all been tallied. From best to worst, the Top 100 Coordinators will move onto the second appeal stage. The names are posted, and no one is surprised when Dane's score is among the top eight performers. Nick is behind him in the Top 20 as is Yazmyne, the judges smitten by their performances at night. Megumi is among the Top 40 contestants, and Noxon sits comfortably in the Top 50 with a bit of relief. Audrey is disappointed at she believes Noxon should have been ranked higher. Emma is a bit nervous when she doesn't see her name yet, but she's number 72, a low number but she's into the second round. Emma admits she took a risk with just using Bug Buzz, but she hugs Masquerain, thanking her for her hard work. After the last face is shown, there are cheers but several coordinators are shown shedding tears at their eliminations. Audrey notes that, all things considered, to advance to the second round the Coordinators needed to be among fiftieth percentile, meaning the competition has been cut in half. Noxon says that is correct, but notes that on the second appeal stage, the cut off is even tighter as only one-third of them will move onto the battle rounds. Major Events *Yazmyne registers for the Grand Festival with Nick, Megumi, Emma, Dane, and Noxon *The Riau Grand Festival begins *Cory is revealed to be the Festival's guest judge *Nick's Hitmonchan is revealed to have learned Rock Slide *Yazmyne and all of her rivals clear the first appeal stage of the Riau Grand Festival Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante (cameo) *Nick *Megumi *Noxon *Emma *Audrey *Dane *Lady Joyce *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's; picture) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's; picture) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's; picture) *Starmie (Yazmyne's; picture) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's; picture) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Cyndaquil (Yazmyne's) *Munchlax (Dante's; cameo) *Zorua (Nick's) *Hitmonchan (Nick's) *Venomoth (Megumi's) *Seviper (Noxon's) *Bronzor (Dane's) *Masquerain (Emma's) *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Grovyle (Jason's) *Ampharos (Braxton's) *Delcatty (Vivi's) Coordinators' *Azurill *Furrett *Dodrio *Golduck *Pineco *Marshtomp *Crobat *Cacnea Trivia *All Pokémon used by the miscellaneous coordinators are Pokémon used by the trainers in Round One of Phenac Stadium in Pokémon Collosseum Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Riau Adventures Category:Riau Grand Festival